


Пять раз, когда кто-то безуспешно пытался соблазнить Филм Брейна

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Asexuality, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Handcuffs, Humor, M/M, Seduction, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку "В обзоре на "Толстушек" Филм Брейн заявил, что отныне он асексуал. Некоторые из его коллег не могут допустить этого и пытаются соблазнить его - самыми разными способами".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда кто-то безуспешно пытался соблазнить Филм Брейна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Ways Someone Tried and Failed to Seduce Film Brain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/901827) by [KeevaCaereni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni). 



> Разрешение получено.

Филм Брейн открыл дверь и обнаружил за ней Бензая, протягивающего ему огромный букет цветов. После того, как Филм Брейн поставил цветы в воду, а Бензай уговорил его надеть рубашку, он утащил его в модный ресторан неподалёку. Официант принёс его любимое блюдо, даже не спрашивая, а Бензай весь вечер шутил и был с ним крайне обходителен. Филм Брейн отлично проводил время – по крайней мере, пока до него не дошёл смысл последних слов Бензая.  
– Минутку, что?  
Бензай улыбнулся.  
– Я подумал, почему бы нам не зайти ко мне в номер? У меня есть немного вина, мы можем послушать музыку и насладиться обществом друг друга.  
Филм Брейн знал этот взгляд. Но он хорошо скоротал вечер, и Бензай вёл как настоящий джентльмен, так что его отказ был мягким. Если бы он знал, что это только начало, то наверняка выразился бы куда более ясно.

Сноб поймал его после общего собрания, втащил в его же номер и прижал к закрытой двери. Наклонившись к Филм Брейну и обдавая тёплым дыханием его шею, Сноб подробно рассказал, что именно хочет с ним сделать. В одной руке он держал, поглаживая пальцами, дилдо, а другая была в опасной близости от пояса Филм Брейна.  
– Подумай об этом: я растягивая тебя пальцами и медленно трахаю ими же, шепча при этом на ухо, что я собираюсь с тобой сделать, пока ты не начнёшь умолять позволить тебе кончить.  
– Нет, спасибо.  
Сноб моргнул.  
– Извини?  
– Я польщён, правда, но нет, спасибо. Меня это не интересует, – объяснил Филм Брейн. Ему нравился его голос, но предлагаемые этим голосом вещи – уж точно нет. – Я также буду признателен, если ты больше не станешь рассказывать о том, как хочешь трахнуть меня дилдо.  
– Ну… как пожелаешь, – ответил Сноб, всё ещё выглядя весьма удивлённым.  
– Отлично. Тебя проводить? 

Филм Брейн проснулся со стоном – и застонал ещё раз, обнаружив, что находится в лаборатории Инсэйно.  
Он слышал о некоторых его экспериментах. Тот факт, что он к тому же был привязан к стулу, его совсем не порадовал. Как и маниакальный смех за спиной.  
– Чудненько.  
– Небось, гадаешь, почему ты здесь? Что ж, поздравляю, ты моя новая подопытная свинка!  
От голоса Инсэйно у него заболела голова.  
– И что именно ты сегодня испытываешь?  
Инсэйно широко улыбнулся.  
– Так уж получилось, что я испытываю новую сыворотку! Повышает либидо испытуемого до невероятных высот, делая бессильным перед собственным желанием! Она должна начать действовать с минуты на минуту.  
Филм Брейн посмотрел на него, затем спокойно откинулся на спинку стула. Инсэйно нетерпеливо наблюдал за ним несколько минут, прежде чем куда-то уйти.  
Спустя полчаса он вновь ворвался в лабораторию.  
– Почему ты не изнемогаешь от жажды? Сыворотка должна была уже подействовать!  
Филм Брейн устало вздохнул.  
– Нельзя повысить то, чего нет. Может, ты меня уже развяжешь?  
– Что?!  
– Я асексуал. Такое на мне не работает, – верёвки ограничивали его возможности жестикуляции, но Филм Брейн старался. – Как видишь. Теперь ты меня отпустишь?  
Инсэйно развязал его – с явно смущённым видом, не без удовольствия отметил про себя Филм Брейн.

Критик и Чика, довольно ухмыляясь, зажали его в угол, когда он зашёл поговорить о своих последних видео. Чика достала пару наручников, а Критик, опустившись на колени, прижал его бёдра к стене.  
– А мне не полагается стоп-слово? – поинтересовался Филм Брейн, закатив глаза.  
Критик широко улыбнулся.  
– Как насчёт «символизм»?  
У него уже начинали побаливать глаза от столь частого закатывания.  
– Отлично. Я говорю «символизм».  
Чика, нахмурившись, опустила руки, а Критик поднялся с колен.  
– Что, наручники тебя не привлекают?  
– Нет, меня не привлекает секс. Вам придётся поискать третьего где-нибудь ещё, – раздражённо ответил Филм Брейн, прежде чем быстро покинуть комнату.

– Я не открою, пока ты не свалишь отсюда!  
Спуни нахмурился, глядя на запертую дверь.  
– Что? Почему?  
По ту сторону двери Филм Брейн спешно сооружал баррикаду. Остановившись на пару секунд, он крикнул:  
– Как будто я не знаю, зачем ты явился! Я в курсе, что ты сделал с Критиком, Чикой и остальными! – Надёжно заблокировав вход в дом, он взбежал на второй этаж.  
– Чувак, это ж просто пиво! Я думал, мы можем потусоваться вместе! – крикнул с улицы Спуни. И ему тут же пришлось пригнуться: его чуть не ударила по голове весьма тяжёлая книга. Следом из окна посыпался ещё целый поток разных вещей, включая мусорное ведро и коробку с дрянными дивиди. Уворачиваясь от импровизированного обстрела, Спуни решил, что, пожалуй, стоит пересмотреть своё желание опробовать на Филм Брейне старый добрый трюк с рогипнолом.


End file.
